Bad Day Big Time
by jaydenlover17
Summary: kendall is having a really bad day will his friends help hime through it? NO SLASH!
1. Bad Day started

**SORRY GUYS THIS IS MY FIRST STORY AND IM WORKIN ON IT PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK I WOULD APPRECIATE IT:) **

Bad Day Big Time.

just another day at the palm woods ..the boys just trying to relax and have a good day with no worries of gustavo or the music business. a day tojust kick back and relax. while sitting at the pool Katie walks up with ms. Knight and they tell kendall and the boys that they will be gone for a few days and to watch the house and be good. just at the moment carlos pops up and wants to play hockey...so the four of them give ms. knight and katie their hug and kisses then head off to the park. On their way to the park logan notices that kendall is a little off and looks a little pale.

"Kendall you alright man?" kendall just looks at logan and gives him a not so reassuring nod.

"kendall you are looking a little rough" carlos said as he and james stare with concern.

"Guys im fine my mouth hurts a little its alright"all the guys look and worry but like always they never question what he says. sooner or later he will have to tell them whats really wrong.

the guys get to the park and start playing and they all keep a good eye on kendall but after an hour of hockey he really was beginning to look really bad. they all take a break when kendall tells the guys he wants to go home he isnt feeling so hott. logan being the doctor he dreams of starts to wonder about him and how much he really was hurting because kendall has never acted this vulnerable. they all start walking to the apartment and they notice kendall is getting worn out way to easily and that realy begins to worry logan. they get to the house and kendall tells logan he has an unbearable pain in the back of his mouth and asked if he minded to take a look.

"of course not buddy"logan said as he examined him. and as he looked there was blood coming from his back teeth and thats when he knew what was really wrong.

"kendall buddy i think your wisdom teeth are in and you need to get them out or it could cause an infection."

kendall looks at logan with discomfort and says "well will you go with me tomorrow to the doctor to get it checked out ?"

logan looks and says "of course" so with that kendall and logan call the dentist and make an appointment and head off to bed. kendall not getting much sleep because he was terrified of hospitals, doctors ,and medicine. but was at peace knowing logan was going to be right there with him.

...

the next morning kendall and logan wake up and logan drives kendall to the dentist. while they are gone carlos and james sit on the couch and play video games. while playing halo 3 james gets an idea to have a party and carlos is in total agreement. so they both get up to go find logan and kendall but they were no where at the palm woods. then it hit james and he remembered how bad kendall had felt yesterday. so james and carlos pick up the phone and call logan.

"hey james"

"hey logan what up? whats goin on where are you and kendall?"

"well kendall just went in to the dentist and they said he will have to have surgery immediatley to have his wisdom teeth removed."

"oh man well is he gonna be ok? what can me and carlos do?"

"hes gonna be fine but this wont be easy he will be in a lot of pain for a while. just go and make things comfortable for him when he gets home ok?"

"you got it logie" so james hangs up the phone and him and carlos go and they start fixing kendalls room and getting everything ready like logan had asked.

...

At the dentist kendall comes out of his surgery and is a little delirious and really tired .the doctor tells logan about all the medications and that if it get infected kendall would be in a lot of trouble. so logan helps kendall to the car and drives him home. all the way home kendall is sleeping and it would kill logan when kendall woke up and all that pain hit him at the same time. they got there and logan regretted waking him up. just the thought of the pain hurt logans heart but he knew that kendall would be strong enough and could handle anything.

when logan walks in the door supporting kendall james and carlos rush over to help logan and help their blonde friend into bed so he can rest as much as he could.

KPOV

after an hour i wake up and my mouth felt like someone had ripped out my jaw i wanted to scream and everytime i tried to talk my mouth would protest and send a shock of pain through me. So i get up and walk to the kitchen and logan comes up and gives me a pain pill. which i dont like i hate taking medicine. i started to cry and logan grabbed me and engulfed me in a hug telling me it was gonna be ok and thats when i started to feel real comfort. i was really hungry but the i remember the doctor saying soup and broth and so thats what logan fixed and it was some nasty chicken broth. i hated it but the warmth of the soup just made my mouth feel a lil better. so after i ate i was feeling exhausted and as i tried to walk to my room my legs felt like jello and i fell to my knees, and before i knew it james was right there and picked me up and took me to my room.

"thanks james."kendall said before falling into a deep sleep. james reached over and ran his fingers through the blonde boys hair and said "dont mention it buddy." with a smile on his face he left kendall to sleep.

after i had fallen asleep it wasnt 30 mins. before i was up feeling nauseas. i got up and ran to the bathroom and started vomitting so violentley it woke logan up and he ran to the bathroom. i could hear him saying "its ok buddy. deep breaths. you can get through this." i felt his hand on my back rubbing it trying to comfort me but all i knew was it was hard to breathe and i fell back in logans arms and everything then went black...

**WHATS UP WITH KENDALL? WILL HE BE OK?JUST HAVE TO WAIT AND FIND OUT**


	2. OK?

LPOV

i layed kendall in the floor and ran to get james and carlos so we could take kendall to the hospital. i walked in to their room to see carlos hugging his stuffed kitten and then james laying beside his mirror. i walked over and shook their beds till they woke up.

"James i need you to help me get kendall to the hospital he cant stop throwing up and its not good for him after his surgery."

"ok lets go." james hopped up and ran got his shoes and went to the bathroom where he saw kendall lying there unconcious.

"lets just go we have no time to wait on carlos" i said while we walked to the car james carrying kendall.

...

At the hospital it was so long seemed like they had kendall for hours. then the double doors opened and we seen the doctor.

"Kendall Knight?"

"yes thats us we are his best friends." logan said scared to death of what the doctor would say.

"well he is very ill. it seems that he had an allergic reaction to the pain killers from his wisdom teeth surgery. So we have him on a new pain killer that is working alot better, and we have restitched everything and as soon as he wakes up and is no longer in dicomfort he may go home."

"ok can we see him?" asked james

"yes for a little while. he is room 303."

we walked in and he looked so pale and helpless, it almost made us want to cry just looking at him.

james was sitting in the chair beside the bed and i ws standing by the window then all of a sudden we heard groaning and we looked and those big green eyes were staring at me.

"hey buddy how ya feelin'?"

"aite i guess what happened?"

" well i woke up to you throwing up and then you passed out and barely breathing."

"really?" kendall asked he had no idea what had happened but after about and hour he was ready to head home and so thats exactly what we did.

On the way home kendall was in a little pain and a little out if it but at least we now know he will be ok.

we get to the palm woods and james gets kendall and we get to the apartment and when we walked in carlos was on the couch worried sick about what was going on.

"Guys what happened?" asked carlos. as we explained everything to carlos kendall was sleeping soundly in his room.

KPOV

as i slept my mouth was throbbing and i didnt know how to make it stop but i didnt want to complain anymore because logan had already done so much for me and i didnt want to cause him anymore trouble.

i woke up and started toward the kitchen when i fell to my knees with a horrible pain in my stomach. then in a second carlos was behind me to pick me up.

"Kendall are you ok man?" carlos asked me as we walked to the couch.

"yea i just got a little dizzy." i said. there was no way i was going to tell them about the pain in my stomach. it ws probably nothing and i didnt want them to worry about me anymore.

"carlos can you please hand me one of those pain killers my mouth is killing me?"

yea sure buddy." carlos went to get the medicine and i sat on the couch and waited thinking what could be wrong with me why did i feel so horrible.

carlos came back and handed me the pill then heped me to my room.

i climbed in my bed and snuggled back under my covers.

"night buddy get some rest." carlos said as he walked away but i didnt know if i could i felt like somebody hit me with a bus and yanked out my jaw. maybe if i could rest i will feel better.

that was easier said than done?

**kind of a short chapter in goin blank help me out any suggestions...ill keep updating i promise just give me time:) what will happen to kendall? whats going on?**

**who will help him out? just have to find out...cliffy:)**


	3. Splenectomy

KPOV

i woke up with the worst pain in the world in my abdomen and i didnt know how to take care of it. i got up to goget a pain pill when the pain over took me and i doubled over in the kitchen. i tried so hard to readh the counter but it was no use so i lay on the floor jsut hopeing anyone ould come and find me. after 30mins. on the floor i tried to stand and the pain flared and put me right back down. so i tried my best to scream but everytime i tried my mouth would protest and send a shock of pain through my body. so as i lay there i kept thinking of how i was going to die right there on the floor when the door opened and the sweetest voice broke through the silence. then within sseconds logan was right beside me trying to find out the problem when everything i knew was going black.

LPOV

i walked in and heard kendall on the floor so i rushed over to see whats wrong and as soon as i got there he was already passing out. i tried my best to wake him up...

"Kendall! KENDALL! wake up please." there was no waking him up and then james and carlos had heard the comotion and ran to help.

"logan whats wrong?" asked james

"is he ok?" asked carlos

"i dont know guys but the way hes holding his stomach i think he may have another problem that we never seen."

"ok well lets get him to the hospital now." james said while helping carlos get kendall to the car.

...

LPOV

at the hospital we were int he waiting room when my phone rang and i looked and it was kendalls favorite person, the one who always made him feel better.

"jo?"

"logan whats going on i cant find kendall anywhere?" she asked not knowing what kendall had been through because of her filming new town high.

"well he is in the hospital something is terribly wrong he had his wisdom teeth taken out three days ago and now he passed out on the floor and we dont know whats wrong."

"oh my gosh! im on my way." i hung up the phone and now jo was coming and i just hope everything is going to be ok.

...

the doctor came out to the three boys with a scared look on his face.

"Doctor how is he?" logan asked

"well his spleen had ruptured so we had to do surgery to remove it and stop the bleeding. but he should be fine but to be safe we will need to keep him here overnight."

"can we please see him?" james asked

"not yet let him rest hes had a rough couple of days so let him have a good nights rest." the doctor said before walking away.

"ok well i guess we should just go home until we get a call that we can see him." carlos said and so they all went to the car and on their way met jo.

"hey where are you guys going?"

"kendall had his spleen removed so he cant have an visitors till tomorrow so we are gonna go home till the morning."

"ok well im going to stay here." jo said before walking in the hospital.

KPOV

i woke up in so much pain. what happened? why am i back here? why do i have stitches on my stomach? all these unanswered questions and no one was here to answer them.

...

the door opened and the nurse walked in and handed kendall a button and told him to push it if he felt any discomfort and as she checked everything he asked where his friends were.

" well the guys went home but there is blonde girl outside waiting to see you."

"can you please send her in?" kendall asked because he knew exactly who it was and he wanted to see her so bad.

"yes are you sure your up to it?" the nurse asked.

"im positive."

the nurse left and just then the most beautiful angel walked in and all the pain seemed to fade away.

then before i knew it i had her in my arms and everything felt so right.

yet there was something still so wrong.

**whats so wrong? im loving writing this story please keep reading i wont let ya down:)**


	4. Code Blue

kendall rose from his hug with jo and she stared at him with terror in her eyes.

"kendall why didnt you have someone tell me what was going on i would have been right by your?" jo said as she ran her fingers through his sopping wet hair.

"jo i didnt want you to worry and if you dont mind i want you to stay but i feel so terrible and my eye lids are like led. not to mention i can barely talk."

"of course kendall when you wake up ill be right here." after she said that his eyes closed and he was now in a deep sleep.

...

back at the palm woods logan paced the room wondering if kendall was ok and if he was gonna make it. he couldnt hold back any longer he had to cal ms. knight and katie. he went to his room and grabbed his phone and dialed mama knight.

"hello? logan?" ms knight said wondering what could be wrong.

" you may need to come home kendall isnt doin so good."

"whats going on?" she asked nervously. logan stayed on the phone and explained everything to her and as he was explaining he could hear her sobbing and rambling through her things. he knew she was already packing her bags.

"logan i will be there as soon as i can i cant get a flight for 2 days but keep me updated ok i will be home as soon as possible."

"ok mama knight sure thing." logan hung up the phone feeling a little better now that ms. knight knows.

he knew he had to call one more person and that was not goin to be a pleasant call.

"Logan?"

"hey gustavo just have some news and i know this may make you mad but we wont be able to record for a couple weeks."

"WHATTTTTTTT?"

"kendall is in real bad shape." logan then explained everything to gustavo and suprisingly he understood.

"ok well let me know and i will get in touch with griffin."

"ok bye."

"bye"

after talking and filling everyone in logan ffelt guilty for leaving the hospital so he went and got carlos and james and they went back to the hospital to support their best friend and brother.

...

back at the hospital kendall woke up and he felt a burning sensation on his stomach and all of a sudden the pain from his splenectomy and his oral surgery hit at once and he then felt jos hand on his. he felt like crying but he knew he had to be strong to sow that he was ok. he grabbed the button and pressed it but the pain was still there so he sat in discomfort when he looked at thedoor and his three best friends were standing there ready to greet him.

"KENDALL! your ok." carlos ran and gave him a gentle hug because he felt kendall may still be a little tender.

"how ya feel buddy?" logan asked and kendal gave him a small nod.

james sat there staring at his friend noticing under the sheets a big white bandages sheets pulled to his waist laying there shirtless. pale as a ghost and his mouth was swollen. james couldnt imagine the pain but it sure did hurt him to see his friend hurt so much.

...

jo had left because she got a call from new town high and it was just the guys left in the room. logan was about to get up to go get some coffee when he heard kendall ask logan to get a nurse because his mouth was hurting more than usual.

"Nurse!" logan yelled down the hallway then she ran in and looked at kendall and she had seen from his surgery he had a serious infection which was giving him a very high fever. Logan didnt know what to do to help his friend. poor kendall had been through so much and it didnt have any signs of letting up.

...

the doctor came in and escorted kendall out to go help reduce the fever and sat there alone because james and carlos had left early that morning to go see gustavo about what griffin had said.

he was so worried kendall was the strong one the one friend he could lean on without worrying if he would ever leave him. now kendall is depending on logan and logan doesnt know if he can be what kendall needs.

they brought kendall back to his room and he didnt look as bad but logan still wished kendall would get his color back because it was really starting to worry logan.

...

KPOV

sleeping was my only way of ecaping the my friends expected me to be the strong leader and now i dont even know what strong means. i wanted to cry for my mom like i did when i was five and honetly right now i wanted my mom. she always knew exactly what to say to me to make everyting ok.

i was beginning to wake up when i saw logan by the window.

"Logan?" i said my voice didnt even have a sound it was so hoarse.

"kendall hey buddy how ya feelin?" he said as he walked over to my bed.

"not to bad when can i go home?"

"doctor said maybe tomorrow depends on if your fever goes down."

"ok well i just wanna go and lay in my own bed."

"i understand dude and you will but you will need some serious down time for a while. you have had two surgerys not to mention the trouble your oral surgery had caused you."

"i know and im ok with that i just wanna be home." while talking to logan i felt my eyes closing and a sudden discomfort in my stomach then everything was going dark the last thing i hear is

"code blue"


	5. What to Do?

KPOV

i woke up to to a bunch of nurses and doctors yelling code blue across the hall and for once relief went through my body. for once it wasnt me and as of now i was feeling pretty good. ready to go home.

"kendall knight?" i looked and the doctor was standing by the door.

"yes doctor?"

"you ready to head home?" a smile lit up my face. i wanted to jump for joy but i was way to weak.

"yes yes yes!" i said with a lot of enthusiasm.

"well ill go get the papers and you may leave when your friend logan gets back."

"ok thanks doc."

"no problem mr. knight. " the doctor left and the nurse came in undoing all the machines and taking all the needles out. which i must say was not the best part for the simple fact i hate needles. waiting on logan i lay in bed thinking of how great it would be to get back to normal. as i was thinking there was a knock at the door.

"hey buddy you ready to go?"

"i sure am logie." i said the best i could with a sore throat and mouth full of gauze pads. im pretty sure i didnt sound too convincing.

logan came over to my bed and did his best to help me out of bed but as much as he didnt want to hurt me there was no way of preventing it because the slightest move sent pain through my whole body.

finally he got me to the car and when i sat down i let out a sigh of relief. i was going home, i could relax, hang with my friends and as far as i know i dont have any more issues to send me back to that dreaded place.

...

LPOV

i was so happy kendall was alright even though he still looked deathly sick he was alot better and being at home would only help him. I now know why we consider hi the leader. if any of us was to go through all this we would be crying like babies but not kendall. i could tell he couldnt wait for everything to go back to normal us singing while gustavo was yelling. we get to the palm woods and james and carlos meet us in the lobby. despite kendalls protests james picks him up and takes him to 2J. Kendall hated being treated like he was helpless except now he was actually helpless. we get in and kendall wants to sit on the couch and hang with all of us and of course we all respect that.

...

after an hour of playing thier games the boys begin to get worried because they hadnt heard from gustavo but they were hoping everything was going ok. i mean if it wasnt he would call right?

...

a week passed and kendall was doing great i mean still weak, really sore, and if he sang it only caued him pain but other than that he was gettin around pretty good. ms. knight and katie never left his side once they got home they were so worried and they wanted every detail of how he was feeling and kendall being sympathetic for his mother let her baby him for a few days.

while sitting on the couch playing video games there was a knock at the door.

"who is that?" kendall asked

"i dont know" said . logan answered the door and walking in was gustavo and griffin.

"boys i see everything is doing well." said griffin

"yea kendall is a little bit better." said carlos.

"well good cause if you boys arent in the studio tomorrow recording then your all fired." griffin said so cold hearted

"but kendall cant sing that well yet." pleaded james.

"well then he better suck it up and push through it because im not giving you anymore time off."

"i can do it dont worry." kendall said and his voice wasnt very convincing.

"good see you all tomorrow." gustavo gave the boys an im sorry look as they both walked out.

"kendall what are we going to do?" asked logan

"we are going to go in and we are going to rehearse like usual. there is no way we are losing this opportunity because of me." after saying that kendall slowly got up and went to his room and shut the door.

...

The next morning they all got up and went to the studio and the started in the sound booth recording if i ruled the world.

If I ruled the world, I'd throw all the money  
>In the air like confetti<br>If I ruled the world, every house got a DJ and a backyard party.  
>And I'd break all the borders down, when I shake the ground<p>

If I ruled the world  
>I'd dream out loud<p>

So everybody get up, up  
>Out of your seats<br>Kick off your shoes, like you're down at the beach  
>Jump up, up, up<br>Of the beat singing "Aye oh!", "Aye oh!", "Aye oh!"  
>Up, up, out of your seats<br>Be who you are love is all you need  
>Geeks, freaks and wannabes singing "Aye oh!"<p>

If I ruled the world, I'd give it, give it all to you, give it, give it all to you

If you were my girl  
>You'd never have to worry about another thing, no<br>'cause I'd rule the world, and you'd be right next to me  
>Running the show<br>We'd throw every rule in the book down and  
>Bring down the house<br>If you were my girl  
>We'd dream out loud<p>

So everybody get up, up  
>Out of your seats<br>Kick off your shoes, like you're down at the beach  
>Jump up, up, up<br>Of the beat singing "Aye oh!", "Aye oh!", "Aye oh!"  
>Up, up, out of your seats<br>Be who you are love is all you need  
>Geeks, freaks and wannabes singing "Aye oh!"<p>

If I ruled the world, I'd give it, give it all to you, give it, give it all to you

So everybody get up, up  
>Out of your seats<br>Kick off your shoes, like you're down at the beach  
>Jump up, up, up<br>Of the beat singing "Aye oh!", "Aye oh!", "Aye oh!"  
>Up, up, out of your seats<br>Be who you are love is all you need  
>Geeks, freaks and wannabes singing "Aye oh!"<p>

If I ruled the world, I'd give it, give it all to you, give it, give it all to you  
>I´d give it, give it all to you, give it, give it all to you, if I ruled the world.<p>

after singing kendall felt so drained and they still had a good three or four hours left of rehearsal.

"how are you feelin buddy?" logan asked. kendall looked at him and just gave him a nod and walked to the dance studio.

"how is he logan?" james asked

"i dont know james he is really good at hiding his pain."

during dance rehearsal kendall started feeling a little faint and dizzy so he asked mr. x if he could sit for a minute and mr. x gave them a ten minute break.

kendall went to the bathroom splashed some water on his face then he lifted his shirt and seen blood eeping through the bandages.

...

KPOV

this cant be good really i've already been through all this and now my life is just getting that much worse. i sat there trying to figure out what to do and when i found out there was nothing i could do i had to go to the one person i could trust.

"hey logan can you come in here please?" adn with no question logan came in and i showed him what was going on.

"kendall what happened?" logan asked with so much terror. i just looked at him and told him

"it may have been me overexcerting myself." so with no questions me and logan walked out of the bathroom and with two steps my legs gave out and i fell to the floor. logan by my side i heard a not so friendly voice.

" what is he doing on the floor?" i looked up and saw griffin.

"nothing i fell im ok." i got up and logan helped me to the dance studio and when we got there griffin stayed for another hour and then after that hour was when my life turned for the worse.

i looked around and before i knew it i crumbled to the floor and the pain flared to unbearable and all i could do was scream.

what did i do to deserve this as everyone was crowding me trying to help i just wanted to let go so now to make a decision.

stay with my friends and family or let go of all the pain and suffering and be at peace forever. what do i do? 


	6. Really?

LPOV

i tryed to help him the best i could but all i knew to do was to take him back to the hospital. i know kendall hates hospitals but i would rather get chewed out later than him die.

so me and james loaded up in ms. knights car and drove to the hospital when we got there they took kendall back and that was the last we seen of him for awhile.

...

an hour after they took him back the doctor came out to the waiting room where everybody was waiting. me, james, carlos, ms. knight, katie, gustavo,griffin, and kelley.

"kendall knight?"

"thats us" i said.

well he popped his stitches so we replaced then lost a lot of blood but he should be fine he really needs to take it easy for awhile i know he is a pop star and you guys have dead lines to meet but if he doesnt rest you will be out one less band member and friend.

"ok can we see him?" james asked

"yes but only three at a time hospital rules."

"ok thank you" ms. knight said

"ms. knight you and katie go on in we can wait." i said knowing she was just itching to see her sick son.

"ok thanks logan"

...

KPOV

was i dead? what happened? all i know is i have so many questions and i dont know of anybody that can answer them.

" awe katie what are we gonna do with him. i cant lose him. he puts on a face and never shows pain but i know he hurts and thats what scares me i want him to let me in and show me that he's human."

"i know mom ut you know kendall he will never show weakness because he wants to be strong enough for everybody."

as i listened to mom and katie talk i realized why i couldnt give up. everybody counts on me to be there and to be their support and that was something i was good at. so i know now no matter what i gotta fight and stay strong for my family and friends.

...

ms. knight and katie walked out and the three boys went in he was sound asleep but he was also so peaceful. the boys were standing around their friend talking when they heard him wake up. logan turned and saw the blonde friend trying to sit up but with no success .

"hey man take it easy dont pop another stitch." carlos said. of course he would be the funny one

"how ya feelin?" asked james

"im ok just a little sore and weak but ill be ok." kendall said with a reassuring smile on his face.

"you got to quit puttin yourself in here your making me want to be a doctor even more." logan said with a sile.

all kendall could do was smile and they told im that griffin, gustavo, and keeley wanted to see him and that they would be back later.

the last three walked in and griffin was the first one to speak.

"im sorry i shuld have respected that you were not well enough to perform so ill give you boys another week for you to recover."

"thank you but just give me a few days and i can sing i cant dance just yet but i can sing." kendall said trying to bargain with griffin.

"deal" gustavo spoke up we can do that griffin record the songs and do videos and dancing later.

"fine by me get well soon kendall." griffin said with a smile.

"thanks thanks for stopping by" kendall said as they each gave him a hug and walked out.

...

KPOV

the next day i wanted to go home but the doctors say that something isnt right and im beginning to worry because there is no way im missing out on anything else.

the doctor came in and had a sad look on his face.

"mr. knight when we removed your spleen we knicked your gallbladder and now you are bleeding internally sorry to say we have to perform another surgery to remove it."

i didnt know what to say my life was getting worse and worse it all started with these stupid wisdom teeth. the dentist said i would have no problem well what does he know. i looked at the doctor and said "ok lets do it" so not even an hour later i was headed to surgery yet agian to put another problem on my shoulders. once again i ask myself why me.

...

the family got a call about kendall and they were there in a heartbeat not knowing why this was happening to kendll but they knew after all of this he could handle just one more. but were they so wrong...

**i will be updating this agian tomorrow good night fanfictioners:)**


	7. Can You Hear Me?

everyone is in the waiting room waiting to here about how kendall is. everybody pacing the floor not sure what to expect. all ook and the see griffin and gustavo walk in.

"what are y'all doing here?" asked curious logan wondering what could go wrong now?

"no worries" griffin said "just came to say the public knows of kendalls condition and you now have time to wait for him to heal and you all come back together with no worries of being fired."

everyone smiled with a sense of peace.

all of a sudden the doctor comes out with kendalls blood on his hands and this did not look good at all.

"kendall knight?"

"thats us. how is he ?" ms. knight asked

" we lost him on the table but hes stable now but he's having trouble breathing so we put a breathing tube down to insure that he doesnt stop breathing."

"how bad is it? will he be ok? what will happen?" logan asked he didnt know what he would do with out his best friend and if he dies logan would be so crushed.

"it's not terribly bad and he should be fine and until he wakes up we wont know anything."

"can we see him?" lil katie asked

"just for a bit he's resting peacefully so please let him rest but yes you may go in a few at a time."

"well we have to go to the studio give kendall our sympathy." griffin said as him and gustavo walked out.

"you go ahead ms. knight. you and katie go ahead." said carlos knowing she was dying to see him.

"ok thank you carlos. come on katie."

...

katie and ms. knight walked in and the scene took their breath away. kendall was laying there and looked so pale and hooked to all the machines it didnt even look like him. the strong and invinsible teen was now looking so helpless and there was nothing they could do.

"mom will he be ok?" katie asked walking over to her big brother and giving him a kiss on the cheek. katie and kendall fought but there was never a time kendall wasnt there when katie needed him.

"he will be fine katie he just need rest and to gather himself." ms knight said with the biggest tears running down her face.

"ok welll lets let the boys see him. bye big brother." katie said giving her brother one more kiss. his skin was so cold and he looked so fragile.

"ok lets go." said ms. knight as they walked out the door.

...

the boys walked in and there lay their leader. everything was so hard to take in and none of them could believe that one little surgery led to kendall fighting fo his life.

...

KPOV

come on wake up. wake up. just open your eyes. i kept teling myself this as i heard everyone around me. my body hurt so bad and i wanted to just open my eyes and let everyone know i was ok, but they just woudnt.

i felt some grab my hand and i knew the touch it had to be logan.

"come on buddy wake up." i heard him say so with that i focused all my energy and soo i stated to see light.

...

kendall started to wake up and panicked when he came to realize the tube in his throat. james grabbed him and calmed him down while carlos went to get the doctor. the doctor came in and started assessing the problem.

"Kendall?" He waited until kendall was looking at him. "I'm going to take the tube out. It's going to be uncomfortable but I'll make it quick. Don't fight it and it'll be over before you know it. Okay?" kendall blinked his eyes to tell the doctor he understood. "Great. When I tell you to, I want you to cough." kendall blinked again. The doctor peeled off the tape that was holding the tube in place and then gripped the tube. "Okay, on three. 1...2...3!" kendall coughed and the doctor pulled the tube out in one smooth motion. kendall's hand tightened on logan's and logan responded by patting his hand, letting him know that he was there for him. The doctor detached the tube and put it on the tray the nurse was holding. logan grabbed a tissue and wiped kendalls mouth and chin. "You did great, kendall. Don't try to talk yet. I'm going to arrange the bed so that you can sit up. Let me know if I'm causing any pain." kendall nodded. the doctor pressed the button on the bed and the top of the bed started lifting up. It was almost at a forty-five degree angle when kendall groaned. The doctor stopped. "I'll be back to check on him in an hour or so." the doctor told him. He handed logan a cup. "These are ice chips. It'll help sooth his throat." logan thanked to doctor and then sat down on the edge of the bed.

"you want some ice?" logan asked and kendall nodded. the ice felt so good to his throat. kendall felt horrible like everything was taken out of him but of course it kinda was. he couldnt even lift his hand without it wearing him down.

"kendall!" he looked and saw katie. she ran up and gave him a big hug. he winced at the pain but he didnt care he was ok and a hug from his little sister was worth the pain.

"honey, im getting to old for this now please get better." ms knight smiled giving kendall a kiss and a hug.

"i know mom i will be just fine." he said so hoarse. everybody could tell it hurt for him to speak and so logan just gave him another ice chip.

"glad your back bro now hurry so we can go home." carlos said giving him a hug

"yea man we miss you" james said holding out his hand. he didnt want to hurt kendall so he was just gonna shake his hand.

"i wont break james you can hug me." kendall said

"ok." james gave him a very light and fragile hug. everyone then gave kendall some peace and quiet and while everyone went home logan stayed with kendall.

"you gotta be ok i cant lose you. your the strongest person in this band and if we lose you we lose not only our best friend but a peice of ourselves. " logan was talking to a sleeping kendall but what he didnt know was kendall heard every word. and every word meant the world to him. that right there told kendall he had to fight his hardest and not give up. nothing was going to take him down. but when he leaves the hospital is when the fun would start...

**running out of ideas help me out what do you want to happen? open requests.**


	8. Here We Go again

KPOV

i wake up and felt the nurse checking everything and i started to wonder if i even had any pain medication going in me. i tried to sit up and all the pain pushed me right back down.

"mr. knight are you in alot of pain?" she asked which i thought it was obvious i was.

"yes please can you give me something/anything please." i felt like i was going to die and there was nothing i could do about it.

"yes i will be right back." as she walked out logan walked in and the biggest smile lit up my face.

"hey buddy how ya feelin'?" he asked which i never understood people know how you feel but they ask anyway.

"im slowly gettin there but i wish all this pain would go away." i said trying to sit up agian but this time logan was there to help me.

"when can i go home?" i asked

"well doctor is gonna come in and check everything and he will let us know then."

"ok." while we were talking the doctor walked in

"mr knight i've checked over your charts and everything is in place i dont see why you cant go home today." he said and i wanted to jump for joy. that is if i could.

so logan went and signed the papers and came back with a wheel chair. i thought to myself there is no way im going out of this hospital in that i will walk. but when i tried to stand i about fell over so i have to put my pride aside and just deal with it.

...

they arrived at the palm woods and logan helped kendall out of the car and to the apartment. when they walked in kendal got the shock of a lifetime.

"SUPRISE! WELCOME HOME KENDALL!" all his family and friends were there to greet him. including griffin, gustavo, camille, and his loving girlfriend. kendall was in so much shock he didnt know what to do but cry. jo walked over and kissed him and whispered something that made his day.

"i arranged for us to have the apartment all to ourselves so i can help you relax and we could have some alone time."

"i cant wait" kendall said kissing her once more. everybody stayed giving get well cards and gifts hanging out and after an hour everybody had cleared out and ms. knight, katie, and the boys went to the movies.

...

KPOV

as i sat with jo i realized that everything was going to be alright im home, im on the mend, i have a beautiful girlfriend, awesome friends, and family that cares aout me so much. she rented a movie and popped some popcorn not realizing i couldnt eat it.

"oh im sorry kendall i forgot you cant eat this." jo said as she got up to throw it away.

"NO!" wincing at the sudden movement "its ok it wont bother me im not hungry anyways."

she smiled and came back and sat beside me resting her head on my shoulder. it felt good to have her in my arms agian.

"kendall can i ask you a question?"

"sure babe what is it?"

"did you ever feel like giving up and just letting go of all the pain?"

i didnt know whta to say to that because i was ashamed to say that yes i just wanted to die but i didnt want them knowing that.

"no i wanted to fight hard enough to get back with my family. you guys mean the world to me how could i ever leave y'all behind. i will admit i almost lost myself a couple times but i alwas came back." jo put the biggest smile on her face and hugged me. pulling out of the hug with a kiss.

as we watched the movie i felt some discomfort so i got up and made my way to the kitchen and grabbed the medication the doctor prescribed. as i took the medicine i remebered i had to check and change the bandages. so while jo was asleep on the couch i walked to the bathroom and when i lifted my shirt all i could think is" oh my gosh here we go agian" the wound from the gallbladder surgery had started to bleed and i couldnt figure out why so i cleaned it up and rebandaged it hoping it would be ok.

i walked back to the living room and jo was still sleeping so i covered her up and headed upstairs to my room. i snuggled under my blankets thought to myself "so good to be home." and with that i fell asleep.

...

the rest came home and ms. knight woke jo up and told her to go on home and the rest got ready for bed. logan went upstairs to check on kendall who was fast asleep. they all went to bed feeling comfort that kendall was at home.

around three o'clock in the morning kendall was feeling some discomfort again he was hoping nothing was wrong but he got up and realized he was soaked with sweat and shivering uncontrollably. he got up and walked to the bathroom and took the bandage off agian and was horrified by what he saw. the wound was turning a sickly green and bleeding rapidly kendall tried to call for help but before he could he fell to the floor hitting his head causeing him to fight for conciousness. kendall only thought it would be easy and that he was scott free but now he doesnt even know if he will make it through the night. he could only hope that someone would wake up and find him but he knew it would be all of a sudden he heard little katies cough and the doo opened.

"katie help me please go get logan." katie was so shocked but she ran for logan. logan woke up to katie shaking him.

"logan. kendalls on the floor i think hes hurt real bad." logan jumped up and ran for the bathroom.

"oh my god! kendall whats wrong buddy?"

"in...fec...tt..."then with that everything went black for kendall knight.

"katie we got to get him to a doctor his wound is infected and if we dont get him to a doctor he will die." katie ran and got mr knight and headed back to the hospital once more.

...

at the hospital.

"Kendall Knight?"

"yes doctor?" ms. knight said.

" your son will be just fine he had an infection which caused his fever to spike but we have control over the issue now so you can rest easy. but with so many problems we wanna keep your son for a few days to insure his health.

"ok can we see him please?"

"im afraid not he needs his rest and you going in there will only jepardize his health so i suggest you go home and get some rest. your son is in good hands." with that she left her son in the doctors care.

...

KPOV

why am i here agian i hate this place? oh well maybe they can take care of whatevers wrong with me this time. i woke up to all the machines beeping around me and a nurse talking outside the door. all of a sudden it was hard to breathe. WHY CANT I BREATHE! "HE...HEL...HELP!" the nurses heard me scream and ran to my side and as they was preforming CPR i thought i couldnt do this anymore. im tired of all this stupid pain and suffering. then i thought of jo and how upset she would be if she lost me then without thinking all those thoughts went out the door. i was breathing a little on my own but it was so hard so they inserted another breathing tube and the last thing i remember hearing was...

"lung...collapse...surgery..." and i thought to myself here we go again.


	9. About Time

**sorry it took so long the computer messed up...enjoy:)**

LPOV

we got home that night thinking everything was ok and that we had no more worries but something inside me was telling me nothing was right. i went to bed thinking we shouldnt have left kendall he needs us right now. then with no questions i got up, got dressed, and headed to the hospital.

i got there and the doctor was talking to a nurse and everybody was running around like crazy.

i stopped the doctor and asked hime what was going on.

" kendalls lung collapsed and we have to to go in and repair it now or he will die." i thought to myself how could this happen so quick and why to kendall i dont know what to say or do. but there was one thing i was going to do.

"let me see him before surgery." i said and i wasnt taking no for an answer.

" well we are about to take him up now."

"i wanna see him. i have to." the docotr looked at me with concern.

" well ok cubical three go on in."

"thanks doc." i said and ran off to him.

i walked in and kendall was lying there sleeping hooked to a ventilator. so i walked to his bedside and took his hand.

"kendall? can you hear me bud?" then kendalls eyes fluttered open and he slowly nodded.

"man you gotta push through this i know it aint fair and i feel so guilty for taking you to get that surgery but i know you can pull through this. your so strong and you have an awesome ability to get through things that none of us can even think of. dont let the family and all your friends down. dont let me down kendall i need you. i need you more than you know." after saying that i felt pretty gay but i didnt care it was the truth. then after that kendall nodded and fell back to sleep.

the doctor came in and told me it was time to go. so i let go of kendalls hand and wished him luck as the doctors wheeled his bed away. then i thought i have to call the guys and ms. knight.

...

after an hour the whole family was there and they were not about to stay at home while kendall was in trouble. it took about three hours and the doctor finally came out and made us all nervous.

"kendall knight?" by this time doctor knew exactly who that was and who was with him.

"he is stable and in recovery we have him on a ventilator till his lung can function and heal. but as of now there is no worries he should be fine, and we went ahead and checked everything else and there are no other problems. so when he heals this time he will be alright."

"can we see him?" ms. knight asked.

"im afraid not he has been through so much he needs the rest but one of you is welcome to stay with him over night. he will be here for about three days."

"i'll do it mom." little katie said with such enthusiasm.

"katie i dont know maybe one of the boys."

"ms. knight let her stay she wants her big brother. theres no problem with that."

"ok fine but you call us if theres any change. ill bring you some clothes and food tomorrow and check on both of you. ok?"

"ok mom." katie said giving the guys a hug and her mom a final kiss before following the doctor.

...

KatiesPOV

i walked with the doctor and i was not prepared for what i saw. he was so pale and so helpless. he looked like if anyone touched him then he would break. the doctor brought me a pillow and a blanket and i slept in the chair the whole night listening to beeping machines.

i woke up to a hand stroking my hair and i looked up and kendall was awake.

"KENDALL! your ok!" i said jumping from my chair. kendall tried grabbing the tube and i grabbed his hand.

"no kendall dont do that this helps you breathe." then kendall looked at me and winced in pain so i ran out the door and grabbed the doctor.

" whats wrong kendall?" he asked

" hes in pain doctor cant you tell and he wants the tube out."

"i cant take the tube out your lung isnt ready and ill go get you a pain reliever." kendall nodded and the doctor left.

"im so glad your alive big bro. i was so scared. i thought you would give up on us." kendall shook his head slightly and i ran my fingers through his hair.

"get some rest big bro so you can leave soon." kendall nodded and fell asleep.

...

it wasnt two hours before the doctor came in and examined kendall.

"i think that lung is healing nicely. give it another hour and i may can take the tube out. i know its not comfortable." kendall shook his head in agreement.

"alright well theres people out here to see you. you want me to send them in. are you up for it?" the doctor asked and kendall nodded.

"alright then." after he left everybody came in. james,carlos,logan,and ms. knight.

"how you feelin buddy?" asked carlos and kendall closed his eyes real tight showing pain.

"that answer your question." logan said and looked at kendall and told him what the doctor told them.

"you should be home in a couple days and they may tak the tube out in a hour." kendall nodded cause he already knew. he started to close his eyes he was so beat and tired. he felt like all his energy was taken away.

"well you get some rest we'll be back tomorrow alright?" kendall nodded once more before falling asleep.

...

KPOV

i felt horrible but after this it will all be over. i couldnt wait to go out and be a normal kid again. sing,dance,and play hockey with the buds. but first i got to get this dang tube ot of my throat and get this lung to working. i woke up and there was katie sleeping like an angel. i could tell she was tired but she wanted to stay with me and that meant alot.

the doctor came in and checked my breathing and said everything is in order and he could take the tube out.

"alright kendall you know how to do this." yes i did but doesnt mean i want to. it hurt so bad and i knew that after it came out my throat would be killing me. the doctor counted to three and i coughed which i thought would kill me then it was over except now it felt like i swallowed needles.

he brought me a cup of ice and raised the bed and the rest of the night i slept like a baby knowing everything was going to be just fine. but there was one thing i was missing...

Jo...


	10. Done?

**UPDATEEEE! so excited i like this chapter but i dont let me know so i know what to do or the next chapter.**

KPOV

i woke up the next morning wondering when the guys would get there. katie left to go eat breakfast and the nurses keep bringing me this nasty soup which i never eat. i puched the table away and reached over to a drawer beside my bed and pulled out my cell phone.

"Kendall?"

"hey babe what you doin." i said the best i could with a severely sore throat.

"im at jetts going over the script are you ok?" jo asked. and with that thought i began to wonder does she even know what ive been through.

"yea i will be i may come home tomorrow but that all depends on my recovery."

"your in the hospital agian?" she asked and thats when i heard the word that crashed my world.

"hey baby you want another drink?" it was jett i thought he was just beinga jerk till i heard jo.

"sssh im on the phone jett. but yes honey i would." she thought she was being quiet and i couldnt hear her but i could and all of a sudden i felt my phone crash to the floor and broke to peices just like my heart.

katie came in and saw me start crying.

"whats wrong big bro?" i looked and smiled. katie always cared about me and looked after me. shes the best little sister ever.

"yea im fine katie just a little sore is all."

"ok want me to go get a doctor."

"no ill be fine thank you though." she came around the bed and seen my phone and she began to question why it was broke.

"kendall what's really wrong?" i looked and started tearing up. i pulled the tears back.

"Jo and I are done." i said then katie took me in her arms giving me a hug. wincing in pain i didnt dare pull away i needed someone and im glad katie was there.

"it's ok big bro better you find out the truth."

"WAIT! you knew about her cheating on me with jett." she looked at me with guilt

"yea but you wouldnt believe us if we told you. you had to find out on your own. i wish it wasnt now because i dont think you could handle much more but im glad you now know."

"yea" i said and layed back closing my eyes wishing it was all a dream but unfortunately it wasnt.

...

later that day the guys came by and heard that i had found out about jo.

"sorry man but you can find better than that." said james which was easy for him considering he was the pretty boy.

"yea you dont need no cheater for a girlfriend anyway." said logan

"justs hope this dont set you back anymore cause we miss you kendall." i about started tio cry at carlos' words. i missed them too and i wanted so bad to go and hang like we used to but because my body cant get better we are stuck in this stupid hopital.

" i know and i'm ok guys really. i just need some time to think so if you dont mind if you could take katie home i would like some alone time."

the guys nodded and katie gave him one last hug and with that they left the room.

...

I sat there all night wondering why my life is so bad right now then i realized that i dont have all the answers. i wanted to sleep and just wake up and all the pain be gone but i was still recovering from multiple surgerys and sickness. my body was literally going to hut done if anything else went wrong.

I sat up thinking about everything and how all this started with my wisdom teeth but once i thought about it i wouldnt change it for nothing. i think this will make me a stronger person and this has also shown me the real person jo is. as much as i hate to admit it jo was cheating on me and no telling for how long. it hurt my heart and i didnt think the pain would be this real...wait a minute this is real...my chest is killing me whats goin on...i pushed the button for a nurse and as she was running in i was struggling to breathe...as im passing out i see doctors all around and the most sour words ever go into my ears...

heart...fail...SURGERY! i couldnt take this no more im done. this is to much pain to bear im about ready to give up.

**ooooooh NOOOO kendall dont give up...WHAT TO DO WHAT TO DO...GUYS HELP ME OUT HERE I NEED SOME ADVICE WHAT SHOULD I DO WITH KENDALL. AND GIVE ME SOME SUGGETSIONS CAUSE IM HAVING A WRITERS BLOCK.! ENJOY REVIEW...**


	11. Pain or Death

KPOV

i wake up to a total blck room with two doors. one says "pain" and the other "death". i sat wondering to myself whats the difference? then i thought am i really dead? i looked around and saw a figure walking towards me...

it was my mom.

"hey sweetie."

"mom whats going on?" i asked

"well your hearts failing and your in surgery now. you have a big choice to make either choose to deal with the pain and stay with your family. or die and let go of it all."

i stood there and thought i dont want to leave my family but i am so weak and i dont know how much more i can take. what else is there to go wrong with me.?

"mom im so tired and so drained i dont know if i can go on through the pain."

"honey you wont be alone we will all help you but you have to promise to stay with us." she said and then she vanished. what am i supposed to do? i dont know anymore i lost my girlfriend, i cant get out of this damn hospital, and everything keeps happening to me. But i cant let my family down or the band they need me. what to do?

...

they all waited for the doctor patiently outside the waiting room.

" please tell me kendall will be ok." james said

" honey he will be ust fine he's made it this far he wont give up now." as she said that the doctor came out and had a pleased look on his face.

"kendall knight?"

"yes?" mrs knight said with concern.

" he will be fine he is stable and breathing without a tube he should wake up within a few hours."

"can we see him?" logan asked

"im afraid not he needs rest. i honestly dont know how this kid is still breathing he has been through it all and i believe he is one remarkable kid."

"thank you." mrs knight said and the doctor walked away.

"well we cant see him tonight so lets all jut go home and get some rest." they all left and headed for the palm woods.

...

KPOV

so i have to choose death or pain. these are not very good choices but i know what i have to do. there is no way im letting my family down. so i got up the nerve and went through the door that was labeled pain and thats when the nightmare began.

I saw a bright white light and i was in so much pain i couldnt handle it but before i knew it i had nurses and doctors comforting me and giving what i hope was pain medication. i finally settled down and felt at peace then a doctor came in and sat beside my bed.

"mr. knight how are you feeling?"

isnt it obvious how i am? but i guess he wants a verbal answer. but heres the thing i couldnt give him one my throat hurt sooooo... bad i couldnt even croak. so therefore i just shook my head hoping he would get that im in pain.

"well we gave you aome morphine hoping it will ease the pain. you will be hurting for a while. you cant speak because during you surgery we had to put a trake in."

i looked confused.

" a trake is something to help you breathe when you cant intebate through the mouth. your throat will be extremely sore for a while but we will gove you some ice chips to soothe the pain."

i cant wait to get a burger i am so tired of the ice chip diet.i probably look like i weigh 30 pounds if that.

a nurse came in with some ice chips and as i was eating those i thought about where my family was and when they would be back? so i think ill make a phone call. well after i can at least croak.

about 30 mins went by and now i can finally talk. so i think ill try to call my family and friends. i grabbed the phone on the dresser and called Jennifer Knight.

...

"Kendall?"

"hey mom." i sounded like ive been gargalling nails.

"oh honey how are you? you sound terrible."

"i feel terrible. mom it hurts so bad. can you put me on speaker i wanna talk to everyone and let them know im ok."

"ok sweetie hang on."

i heard her rounding up everyone in the background.

"ok kendall everyones here."

"hey guys." once agian i wish i sounded like a person and not a grizzly bear.

"kendall! man how you doin we miss you." logan asked

" im hurtin all over guys i eel terrible. but il be back as soon as possible alright.

" we do miss you man get well soon. " james said

"yes miss you big bro i love you. " katie said and thats when i started to cry i love my little sister and i cant imagine how she feels right now with me not there.

" yea bro when you get back we can play hockey, go skateboarding, and swimming...and..."

"CARLOS!" everyone yelled except me. haha i thought it was funny.

" carlos lets get him out of the hospital first ok and let him get a little bit better." mom said.

i winced in pain trying to move and i started to feel real sleepy from the pain meds.

"well honey get some rest we will be by there tomorrow ok goodnight and get well soon."

"thanks mom goodnight."

i hung up the phone and sat in my bed thinking about the band, my family, and the fact that i think all the pain is finally over and with no questions i finally fell into a painless sleep. only to wake up and see the people i truly love.


	12. Too Late?

KPOV

the next morning i heard carlos and james argueing and my mom trying to get them to be quiet. i heard her over everyone "guys! stop it! kendall is trying to rest!" i love my mom but sometimes shes a little bit pushy. i heard carlos and james talking about what all we were gonna do when i got out of here and they argueing on what we were gonna do first.

i thought to myself well first i gotta get out of this place and get all these damn stitches out...oh and lets not forget i gotta be able to do things on my own like walk and eat.

speaking of food i am so hungry maybe if i wake up and ask for something i will get it. so thats what i did.

"mom?" i croaked. man my throat hurt so bad. i really wish i could talk and maybe eating a burger wouldnt help.

"KENDALL!" they all screamed and made a break for my bed. i was actually scared that they would hurt me but luckily katie broke the crowd and got to me first.

"hey big bro how ya feelin?" she asked staring at me with such concern.

"a little sore but ill be alright." i said i dont know if they heard me or understood me cause my voice was just that bad. not even 5 mins later a doctor came in.

" Oh mr. knight your awake. how are you feelin this morning?"

"a little sore." i felt like i've said that 20 times already.

"well thats to be expected. how is your throat?"

"cant you hear how it is?" i said i mean honestly how dumb can you be ?

" would you like some ice chips?" he asked. i thought to myself no but i know i need them really bad so i guess so." yes" i croaked."alright well then ill have the nurse bring you some."

"Doctor how is he doing?" mom asked.

"well as many surgerys as this young man has had he shouldnt be alive but hes a fighter he should be alright as long as he doesnt get up, get upset, or move to quickly. he has to stay in bed." i looked at him like i couldnt move if i wanted to everything hurt.

"alright thank you."

"big bro?"

"yes katie?" i looked and she was staring at the bandge on my neck and my chest." what is that for?" pointing at the one on my neck. " its where the put a trach in to help me breath in surery." she looked confused. "cant they put one through your mouth?" "yes katie but they were operating on my heart and they couldnt risk putting on down my mouth." everyone looked at me like i was crazy. so i think ill let the doctors explain. "ask the nurse when she comes in"

"ok." she said and thats when the nurse came in and she asked her. "well kendall was not able to effectively remove secretions from his lungs so the doctors suggested taking the breathing tube out of his mouth and passing a tube through a small opening made in his throat, called a tracheostomy. Instead of breathing through his nose and mouth, kendall was then breathing through trach.

" thanks." mom said and walked over and sat on my bed.

"dude no swim suit shots for you." james said with a smirk.

" haha and why is that james?" i asked "because you got to many scars now you aint gonna be as sexy as me no more." james laughed. " im just kidding dude cant wait for you to get home." then carlos came up and gave me a little teddy bear that said "we wuv you beary much." i wanted to cry but i wasnt going to when all of the guys around.

"thanks carlos" and he patted my shoulder and walked off.

"logan what you doing way over there?" i asked noticing logan was so far away." i dont want to hurt you ill just stay over here till we leave." i thought to myself man i mus really look bad if logan wont cme to me. " logan if you dont come to me your gonna force me to get up and come to you and we all know that wont end well for anybody." just then logan ran over to me and gave me a hug. i winced in pain but i didnt care i had my whole family here and thats exactly what i wanted. i cant believe i thought about leaving all of this...but then thats when HE walked in the door...

now i know why i didnt wanna come back cause now i gotta face griffin and gustavo.

"Well how is my leader doing?" gustavo asked.

" fine just cant talk or move." i said curious to why they were here.

" well if you cant sing or dance yet then ill have to find another way to get yall some publicity." griffin said with and evil smirk." like what ?" james asked. and thats when my dream became the biggest nightmare. The biggest paparazzi came in with cameras flashing everywhere and microphones shoved in my face.

i couldnt even think it was so loud everyone was bumping me and shoving me one lady tripped on my IV and yanked it out thats when i hit the emergency button on the bed. the doctors, nurses, and even policemen ran in and shoved everyone out including griffin. i told them gustavo could stay.

the nurse put another IV in and left to get a pain killer cause i felt like i was on the verge of death after all that. "Gustavo what the hell was that?" carlos asked.

" I had no idea he was planning that i am so sorry guys. please ill talk to griffin but kendall if we dont get back in it soon big time rush may die out."

thats when my heart sank. no more big time rush? how could that be. I gotta get better and get out there...before its to late...


	13. UPDATE!

**Hey guys i know i haven't updated this story but truth is ive been really busy and i am having serious writers block so if you have any ideas please review or even message me i could really use it...thanks guys yall rock and the more reviews i get the more i update...**


	14. Recovery

Few weeks passsed and Kendall was getting better but there was still alot of healing to be done. There was no way he could go back to work but he was gonna try. No matter what anybody said. The hospital was really getting old and he was willing to give it all up to get out of there.

" Kendall what are you doing?" Mrs. Kngiht asked as she walked in and seen her son trying to get up and get dressed. " Mom I am so tired of this place I can do much better at home so please go sign the papers and get me out of here." Mrs. Knight knew this was a really bad idea because Kendall was still recovering from many surgeries but there was no way he would listen to her. So while she signed the papers Kendall was haveing a little trouble getting dressed.

"Kendall? " Logan walked in and said wondering what his fearless leader was doing. "Yes Logan?" Kendall croaked and half way out of breath. He knew logan would try and talk him out of leaving but there was no way anybody is going to talk him out of it. "Why are you getting dressed? Did the doctors release you?" Kendall looked at logan and shrugged. "Not really i'm just really tired of this place and ready to go home." Logan knew this was a terrible idea but he knew Kendall was stubborn so he wouldn't listen. The best thing logan could do was help Kendall the best he could.

...

Mrs. Knight came in with the doctor and Logan had Kendall dressed and laying back down on the bed.

"Well Kendall it is terribly to soon to send you home but I can't stop you so i'm just going to say please take it easy stay in bed and stay away from dancing and singing for a while. That trach hasn't healed completely and you could damage your throat if you sing to soon, and well the dancing i dont think i have to worry about because I highly doubt you can walk out the front doors by yourself. So I gave your mother strict intructions and i wish you luck. No offense hope I dont see you anymore." The Doctor said bidding the family farewell. Kendall got up and winced as pain shot up through his whole body and he almost crumbled to the floor if Logan hadn't been there to catch him. "Come on buddy let's get you home."

The drive home was very quiet. Kendall had fallen asleep and logan was texting carlos and james to tell them the news about Kendall.

At the Palm Woods Logan got out and helped Kendall to his feet and helped him to the apartment. In the apartment James and Carlos was sitting on the couch playing video games. As soon as they seen Kendall they dropped everything and ran to help their friend in and make him more comfortable. Kendall wanted to stay in the living room and hang with his friends for awhile, he was so tired of laying on his back he just wanted to be normal and hang with his friends and play video games.

...

Mrs. Knight started making supper and Kendall had fallen asleep on the couch so she didn't bother waking him. On the other hand the other three boys and katie were more than ready to eat and so they were at the table quick.

After supper Kendall started to feel uncomfortable so he called for his mom. "Mom can you help me to my room please i'm not feeling to hot?" Mrs. knight looked at her poor broken boy and so with that she said "Of course baby." and lifted him to his feet and helped the young boy to his room and put him to bed. Not even five seconds and Kendall was out again. Mrs Knight worried about Kendall so much but she knew he was a fighter and that he would pull through this and he would be alright.

...

That night around 3:30 am Kendall woke up with that same discomfort in his stomach. It was keeping him up all night and he needed to do something because discomfort was turning into pain. Kendall got up and hobbed down the hallway and before he knew it his stomach churned and so he made a break for the bathroom and started throwing up violently. Logan heard Kendall so he rushed to the bathroom and started rubbing Kendalls back hoping to eaase some of the pain. Kendall clutched his stomach and the other hand was over his throat where the trach had been. Kendall was in so much pain but he was determined to prove he could do it. He wanted to prove that he can get better and get back to what he does best, which was Big Time Rush.

"Thanks Logan i think i 'm good now." Kendall croaked holding his throat wincing through every breath. "You sure Kendall? You need some help to bed?" Logan asked concerned. "Yes please and if you don't mind I need that medicine on the counter and a bottle of water?" Kendall said trying to lift himself off the bathroom floor. "Of course. let's get you to bed then i'll go get it." Logan helped Kendall to bed then ran downstairs and grabbed water and his medicine. He went back upstairs and Kendall was laying there clutching his stomach. "Here you go buddy." Logan handed Kendall the pills and then gave him his water and when Kendall was finished he started to nod off to sleep. "Kendall I wish i could take this pain away from you but i know you can beat this and rise above all this pain. You just gotta keep fighting ok? Get some sleep bro." Logan said as he got up and left his leader to slip into a painless slumber.

...

KPOV

I hate depending on them to do everything but I know if i want to get better i'm going to have to let them help me out. I've never been in this much pain before in my life. I feel like i've been hit by truck three times.

I woke up the next morning and seen the sun shine through my window and so I got up wincing at the movement because i still aint got used to walking with so much pain. I stood by the window looking outside admiring the beauty when my mom walked in.

"Kendall honey? Jo wants to talk to you." I looked at her and my heart sank to the floor. What do i say? The woman that shattered my heart while I couldn't defend myself is at my door wanting to fix it. "Tell her i'm sleeping mom. I can't right now." i said " Ok honey." she said as she left. This recovery thing is going to be much harder than i thought.

**I am so sorry i didn't have a chance to update and i hope you guys like it and i won't go long without updating again but i don't know i you guys really like this story cause im not getting alot of feedback so if you guys could review and let me know what yall think**


	15. Chapter 15

KPOV

The view of all the kids outside just made me want to go out and hang with my friends. I hated being cooped up inside and in so much pain that I can't do anything if I wanted to. On the bright side my mouth is healed completely and no more wisdom teeth pain. Well as for everything else, not so much. Everything hurt and everything is definetly sore. I am determined though to get better and get back in to singing and dancing with my friends. I love them so much they are just like my brothers and no matter what i'm going through they are always there to pick me up when I fall down. literally. So I think it is time for me to suck it up and start getting better cause it's time to go back to what i do best.

Kendall made his way downstairs and before he could get halfway down Carlos and James came running up and picked him up. "Guys im not helpless I can walk ya know?" kendall said a little aggravated that they think he is completely crippled. "We know Kendall we just don't want you hurt and we hate seeing you in pain. So we want to help in any way we can." James said setting Kendall down on the couch. "Really? You mean that?" Kendall asked. "Of course we do Kendall" Carlos said kind of suspicious to what Kendall was getting at. "Well if you really mean that let's get Logan and go back to singing and put Big Time Rush back on top." James and Carlos didn't know what to say. Moma Knight would slaughter them for taking Kendall out. Logan wouldn't agree with it and even if Kendall could get out the surgery where they put the trach in woulldn't let him sing. "Kendall buddy you know we love you but there is no way we are putting your life in danger and taking you to sing could risk you losing your voice forever and you even heard the doctor tell you that. Sorry buddy but you just need to stay here rest and get better." James said as he walked out the door to go meet up with Logan. Carlos stood there worried because of Kendalls episode last night. "Kendy you sure your ok? because laast night scared me to death." Kendall looked at carlos and remembered what he went through last night to make sure Kendall was ok. "Yea Carlitos i'm sure. I'm sorry I scared you last night. Go ahead and have some fun with Logan and James you deserve it." Carlos looked at Kendall with a sad face. "I can't leave you here by yourself Kendall waht if you need something. Your mom and Katie went out to get groceries, James and Logan are hanging with Camille. I can't just leave you here." "Carlos go I will be fine i told you already i'm not helpless. I will be ok." Kendall got up wincing at the pain in his chest and pushed Carlos out the door. Kendall now had the entire house alone and it was so peaceful.

Everybody was gone so Kendall was gonna head upstairs and get ome much needed rest. He started up the stairs and he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his chest and everything froze. He tried grabbing the railing but missed and Kendall tumbled down the stairs and when he reached the bottom everything went black.

...

Logan and James left Camille at the pool and started heading to the apartment."I wonder how Kendall and Carlos are getting along?" Logan snickered. "I don't know but let's hope Kendall is ok." As they both started toward the elevator the saw Carlos walking in the door. "CARLOS!" they both yelled running at the young latino. "What are you doing here? Your supposed to be watching Kendall." Logan stood in shock. James looked at them both."Kendall?" Logan said as they all three made a bee line to apartment 2J. They got to the apartment and as soon as they walked in they were horrified by what they saw. Kendall was lying on the floor bleeding his stitches had popped from his chest and stomach. There was a puddle of blood sorounding the young blonde."Oh my God Kendall!" Logan yelled as he ran over and tried to stop the bleeding. "Kendall? Buddy come on wake up. We need you to wake up." Kendall fluttered his eyes and tried focusing on Logan. "lo..an? help..e..." Kendall tried so hard to talk but he was drained and soon was out again. "We got to get him to a hospital Logan now." James said he picked up Kendall and they all headed for the hospital. Again.

...

At the hospital, Logan called Ms. Kngiht and Katie and they were on their way. Carlos felt so bad for leaving Kendall and he blamed himself for all that happened. "Carlos it's ok Kendall will be fine. They will take good care of him." "I know Logan but i can't help but thinkin this is all my fault." The boys sat there in silence waiting for the news on their best friend.

"Kendall Knight?" the doctor asked. All three boys jumped up and walked over to the doctor. "Kendall popped a lot of stitches but we replaced them. Also when he fell he has some terrible bruising on his hip and upper ribcage. He broke two ribs and lost a lot of blood. The boys stood in amazement. They didn't know anything wlse could go wrong with Kendall. "Will he be ok?" Carlos asked. "He will be fine but he will be in here for two weeks no exceptions this time." the doctor said pointing his finger at the boys showing he meant what he said. "Can we see him?" James asked. "I'm afraid not he has been through a lot he could use some rest so i reccommend coming back tomorrow." The doctor said then left the boys there to think. "Well guys i guess i'll call moma Knight annd tell her we are headed home." Logan said as they walked out leaving Kendall once again in the place he hated.

...

Kendall woke to a nurse putting something in his IV and he tried moving but he elt a surge of pain go through his body."Kendall i'm glad your awake seetheart i'll go get the doctor." The nurse said as she left to get Kendalls doctor. Kendall looked around and once again he was back in this drreadful place, and for some reason he felt more pain than usual. Before he knew his mom walked in and Katie. "Oh sweetie your awake!" Ms. Kngiht said as she ran to her sons side." How are you feeling today Kendall?" the doctor then walked in. "Hur..s" Kendall tried to say but he was to weak to even speak. "That is to be expected with the beating you took. You see Kendall you have two broken ribs a very bruised side and and extreme amount of blood loss. Not to mention all the stitches we had to replace." Kendall looked at his mom almost in tears knowing this will set him back even more. "Kendall i have to check that bruising and your ribs would you like them to stay or leave?" Kendall looked at him. "stay.." he croaked and then the doctor nodded and pulled the sheet down showing Kendalls bare skin. Ms. Knight looked at her sons battered body and gasped adn clung to Katie. "Well Kendall the ice packs are warm so i'll have the nurse bring some new ones and I told your friends and i'm gonna tell you too. You are not leaving this hospital until two weeks is up. So no trying to weasle your way out of it. Got it?" The doctor asked. Kendall nodded. Ms. Knight walked over to Kendall when the doctor left and ran her fingers through his hair. "Honey it will be ok I promise. You just hang in there." Kendall looked at his mom and Katie and just smiled. Katie walked over and gave Kendall a kiss. "Big brother your the toughest guy I know and I know your gonna be ok." Kendall smiled and gave Katie a big hug and kiss and fell back against the pillow. The nurse walked in and changed out the ice packs. "I'm sorry guys but Kendall needs his rest you will have to come back tomorrow." Katie and Ms. Knight ave him one last kiss before departing. Kendall was in a painless slumber and he was hoping and praying that Carlos wasn't blaming himself for all this, but he knew Carlos and he probably was. So he was hoping that tomorrow he could see Carlos and talk to him.

Little did he know the boys never made it home...

**So i'm really getting in to this story :) I'm trying to start another sick fic...Kendall of course. **

**Reviews are my candy soo PLEASE REVIEW. I really want to know your thoughts on my story please. constructive critisim is allowed as well. I'm still new at this.**


End file.
